jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxxrichguyxxxYT/Jailbreak Military Team Update V1
'Jailbreak Military Team Update V1' 'Overview' *Just like the Garage Update, the Military Team Update will also have two phases. The Military Team''' Update phase 1 will consist of a Military Gamepass (Top General). Two military vehicles that are used in real-life. The first vehicle is the Oshkosh M-ATV or J-ATV which is a pickup truck/SUV currently serves in the U.S. Army. The second vehicle is the Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter which is an attack/stealth helicopter also serves in the U.S Army. There will consist of eight brand new weapons: Handheld Minigun, Sniper, UMP 45 UZI, Desert Eagle L6 L5 Pistol, SCAR Assult Rifle, UTS 15 Shotgun, Railgun, and Alien Laser/Ray gun. All the weapons spawn at the Military Base both the Minigun and Sniper can be found at both Gun Shops. Every gun except for Minigun and Sniper requires Military Team usage only. Along with military usage, The Railgun and the Alien Laser/Ray gun requires the Top General Gamepass. The Last Major addition to the update is three brand new customization options. These include tire smoke, bulletproof windows, and tires. Some vehicles will not acquire these customization options. Especially bikes, aerial vehicles, and boats. Top General ''Gamepass ' 'Overview' The Top General Gamepass will cost 400 ROBUX to buy. It gives players the advantage of using the Oshkosh M-ATV or J-ATV, Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter. The Gamepass allows players to access Railgun and the Alien Laser/Ray gun. Also, it gives a Military General attire and refills each vehicle missiles and drop bombs every 24 hours. 'Description (Not Real)' It's time to show who is the boss! Gear up with a cool General Attire and defend your self by using two of the most advanced military weapons. Also, you can access the Oshkosh M-ATV for free instead of $150,000 and also accessing the Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter for $1,000,000. '' 'Benefits' If you own this game pass you will unlock: *General Attire *''Oshkosh M-ATV ''for free *''AH-64 Apache *Railgun *Alien Laser/Ray Gun ''Oshkosh M-ATV'' or J-ATV (I will call it M-ATV for now) 'Overview' The Oshkosh M-ATV is a Pickup/SUV currently serves in the U.S. Army. In Jailbreak, the vehicle costs $150,000 for Players who don't own the Top General Gamepass. The vehicle will cost for free with any players who own the Gamepass. The vehicle speed and acceleration is slightly faster than the Tesla with level 5 engine. However, the reverse speed is quite slow. It has average brakes. and great handling, and off-roading which is slightly below the monster truck. The vehicle stock windows and tires are extremely armored and players have the option of upgrading both of them. The vehicle will feature a minigun on the top and also two rifles in the back. ''Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter 'Overview' The ''Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter ''is an attack/stealth currently serves in the U.S. Army. In Jailbreak Players need the ''Top General ''Gamepass to use the vehicle and the vehicle costs $1,000,000. The Apache Helicopter is the fastest helicopter in the game. The acceleration is slightly higher than the Blackhawk and the top speed is slightly higher than the Bugatti but slightly slower than the Torpedo and Volt Bike. The handling is almost the same as the Blackhawk and the Reverse speed is slightly higher than the Blackhawk. The Apache can hold up to 16 Missiles compared to Blackhawk with 10 Missiles. Speaking of Missiles, the Apache has better lock-on, speed, and damage than the Blackhawk. 'New Weapons' 'Overview' 'Handheld Minigun' 'Sniper' 'UMP 45 UZI' 'Desert Eagle L6 L5 Pistol' 'SCAR Assult Rifle' 'UTS 15 Shotgun' 'Railgun' 'Alien Laser/Ray Gun''' *The code is too complex, so I,m going to add a part two to this blog with weapons, other/small additions, galleries, and weapon stats. Category:Blog posts